Jacob Taylor
Jabon Taylor is a former Alliance marine and ex-cerberus soldier. He is a highly experienced fighter and biotic. He is a part of Commander Shepard's squad during the suicide mission. A female Shepard can pursue a romance with Jacob. Involvement Mass Effect Galaxy Jacob is on vacation aboard the passenger liner Arcturian Jade when the ship is attacked by batarian terrorists. After taking out the batarian attackers, and saving the crew and passengers, Jacob arrives at the Citadel and meets his former CO, Major Derek Izunami. Izunami tells Jacob there is a batarian plot to attack the Citadel, and that it originates in the lawless Nemean Abyss, where few humans ever go. However, Izunami knows an informant who can help Jacob, and sends him to Cartagena Station. When Jacob arrives, he meets Miranda Lawson, who explains that batarian extremists plan to assassinate their own ambassador, Jath'Amon, currently working to heal relations between batarians and the Citadel. Miranda has several leads that might uncover this plot; a turian arms dealer, Illo Nazario on the planet Tortuga who has worked with the batarians for years; the planet Bekke where a batarian army is reportedly gathering; and a rumor that the batarians have kidnapped several scientists who are being held on the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. As Jacob investigates these leads, he discovers the kidnapped scientists — including an asari scientist named Batha — have been convinced to work on a cure for a batarian plague, a cure which requires large amounts of element zero. Jacob finds the batarians' eezo stockpile on Bekke, improperly shielded — causing Jacob to suffer sickness but also briefly gain increased biotic ability — and protected by an army of batarians. He also manages to find Illo Nazario, who has been infected with this batarian plague. Illo reveals the plague is a biological weapon that the batarian terrorists mean to unleash on the Citadel, and that Ambassador Jath'Amon is actually the terrorists' ringleader. The target is not Jath'Amon, but the Council. Jacob races to the Citadel, only to find the batarians have already infiltrated C-Sec and are putting their plans into action. He manages to reach Jath'Amon during his audience with the Council; Jath'Amon tries to talk his way out of it, but when confronted he releases the plague and attacks Jacob. After fighting off Jath'Amon's forces, the batarian ambassador is taken into custody, and Batha begins work on a cure for those who were exposed. Jacob and Miranda return to their ship, and celebrate with a bottle of champagne. Mass Effect: Foundation Foundation 5 Jacob hangs out at an undamaged bar in the Citadel nearly a month after the geth attack on the station, drowning his sorrows. When Miranda Lawson shows up and joins him, he airs the issues that have been bothering him: the Council and the Alliance had been whitewashing the recent geth attack, and even the Normandy's disappearance is being downplayed. Miranda reminds him of their past work together, to which he toasts, and finally states her purpose for seeking him out: She wants Jacob for a job. Miranda isn't sure he's up for the job, and Jacob throws the comment back at her. She turns to leave, but not before claiming he could've made a difference. This makes Jacob reconsider Miranda's offer and follow her out, listening to her talking points and realizing she wants him to work for Cerberus. As Jacob has misgivings with the shady pro-human group, Miranda offers him the chance to see for himself how they operate. He also realizes he'd have to leave the Alliance if he commits, but then he hears about the job Miranda wants him for: bring back Commander Shepard. Sometime later aboard Miranda's ship somewhere in the Terminus Systems, Jacob uses the opportunity learn more about Cerberus. He muses the organization must've been better-funded than he thought, and Miranda points to sponsors on Earth, which he immediately pegs as the xenophobes. Miranda counters that even the Alliance isn't free from prejudice, though Jacob observes that while Alliance people are accountable for their actions and not beliefs, Cerberus seems driven by beliefs and he isn't sure who the organization is accountable to. Miranda answers that they're accountable to humanity itself, that their success or failure hangs over the rest of the race. Jacob asks her how Cerberus knows how it fares, and Miranda replies he'll just have to decide that for himself. As they near their destination, Miranda briefs Jacob on what she knows about Shepard's situation. She warns him not to strut in his Alliance uniform, providing him with weapons and a hardsuit from the ship's armory. Jacob voices his appreciation on seeing the stash of the latter. Jacob follows Miranda's lead down on the planet, taking in the sights of a typical Terminus colony. He observes her investigative methods, asking her afterward why the batarian slaver they dealt with referred to Shepard as a corpse. He doesn't like what he hears and disbelieves the notion that Shepard is dead, but Miranda is steadfast on making sure. She didn't tell him before as she didn't know if he still would've come, though Jacob answers an uncertain maybe. He begins to feel he's completely extraneous to the mission, so Miranda insists he needed to see what Cerberus is capable of. Miranda even tells him this is better than drinking himself to death back at the Citadel, though Jacob reserves judgment on the comparison. A street urchin begs the partners for credits, and while Miranda turns the kid away Jacob tries coaxing information from the girl. He learns that their next destination is a slaver place, and upon learning of enslaved humans he turns to Miranda to call Cerberus out on why they aren't helping on issues like it. Their argument is cut short with the arrival of batarian thugs, and Jacob draws out his Phalanx in preparation. Jacob shoots at least one of the attackers before spotting the beggar girl, and the humans manage to lose the batarians for a while. The girl hands them colored cloth to disguise their faces, and Jacob dons the red one. Jacob and Miranda agree on the suspicion of being set up, so Miranda voices her intent to return to their batarian contact to demand answers. Jacob doubts the course of action, saying he could think of better things than walk into a trap twice, though Miranda dares him to come up with an alternative. The partners return to their ship to resupply and restrategize, but find it being booby-trapped by the batarians they've been dealing with. Jacob watches from a concealed position while Miranda takes the lead batarian hostage, but the batarian is unfazed with her antics. The ship explodes, sending Jacob flying. He recovers and calls for Miranda, but sees no signs of her anywhere; only her tattered green garment. Foundation 6 An injured Jacob roams the streets asking random passersby for Miranda's whereabouts, offering payment upfront. A salarian with facial tattoos warns him not to advertise the fact he has money as people might take advantage of his current condition. The salarian and his seedy-looking group deny seeing batarian thugs hauling a human woman, and the street urchin Jacob encountered earlier intervenes, warning them to back off using her uncle's reputation. Slumping on a wall, Jacob thanks the girl for saving his life twice in the same day and asks if she's seen his partner. The girl remarks that Miranda isn't very nice, though Jacob tells her that despite Miranda's serious demeanor she can be nice too. The girl reveals she knows where Miranda is but she's concerned the batarian thugs will kill him, and Jacob mutters he doesn't really have much choice in the matter. The girl's mother calls for her by name, Lakshmi, and demands to know who she's talking to. Lakshmi introduces Jacob as a friend, but the leery mother asks what he wants. Seeing that the man is bleeding, Lakshmi's mother helps Jacob up on his feet and brings him to the family hovel. Jacob thanks the woman but she replies she needs something more than money from him. Jacob hears the woman's problem out as he lays recuperating. Lakshmi's uncle sold his own wife and kids to slavery in exchange for gang membership, so Jacob promises to get them back. He needs supplies, however, and in response Lakshmi leads him to her uncle's weapons stash. Her mother asks him if it's enough, and Jacob smirks as he voices his positive estimation. Abandoning his tattered armor and opting for a civilian look, Jacob lets Lakshmi guide him to the place where slaves are held when he deems himself healed enough. He praises the girl's unusual bravery for her age and learns she's almost ten years old. Outside the warehouse Lakshmi shows him where to peek in, a high open window, but she witnesses her uncle Taleed receiving orders to kill Miranda. Jacob cautions the girl to head back, and goes in alone with a rescue plan. Jacob flings a flashbang inside the warehouse, disorienting its occupants for the critical seconds he needs. Jacob jumps in and scores at least three batarian headshots from his Shuriken despite the smoke. Jacob dodges an arm Taleed swings at him, and kneecaps the gangster in the counterattack. Miranda pulls out a knife and moves to kill Taleed, but Jacob prevents her from doing so. Standing over Taleed's knee, Jacob threatens him instead to let Miranda kill him if he doesn't say where the slaves are kept. Taleed complies, and Jacob pistol-whips him into unconsciousness before beckoning Miranda to follow. Jacob is momentarily surprised at what he sees at a dismal section of the building, miserable-looking humans huddled in the darkness. He assures them he's there to rescue them, pointing them to the exit. Their flight is stopped by the sight of the batarian Torthak holding Lakshmi hostage. As Miranda distracts the slaver Jacob moves to put a bullet through Torthak's chest. With Lakshmi's family minus her uncle accounted for, Jacob receives a hug from the girl before parting ways. Jacob and Miranda discuss the aftermath of the rescue, where he mocks Miranda's assertion that she was "gathering intel" at the time. He wants her to get used to the fact he takes what she deems "unnecessary risks" if they are to continue working together, laying a hand on Miranda's face in the guise of wiping something off it. He voices his concern due to the beating she took, but Miranda brushes it off. Nevertheless, she does say she's glad he showed up. Miranda asks back if he's glad he came along, and Jacob appreciates the opportunity even if he deems their original mission as screwed. Jacob learns that Miranda confirmed Shepard's body is already off-planet, and Miranda declares they're going to get the Commander back. Jacob, still on the fence about joining Cerberus, extends feelers about being interested, but Miranda cautions him she's not taking him unless he's absolutely sure. Jacob still has questions, but since their transport exploded he has until their extraction to choose whether to commit. In the meantime, Miranda prompts him to ask away. Mass Effect 2 Lazarus Project Jacob is first seen fighting mechs until Commander Shepard appeared. Jacob answered all of the commander's questions and proceeded to help Wilson. After they helped Wilson, Jacob revealed the truth: that they are Cerberus and working for The Illusive Man. They founds Miranda Lawson waiting for them at the shuttle. However, she kills Wilson and reveals that he was the traitor. Jacob and Miranda asks Shepard questions to see if they remember everything that happened to them. The three of them arrived at a station where Shepard meets the Illusive Man. When Shepard speaks to Jacob, he will ask Shepard if they trust him. Freedom's Progress Jacob and Miranda helps Shepard with the investigation at Freedom's Progress. They meet Shepard's old squadmate, Tali. Both groups agreed to work together to find Veetor. Jacob, Shepard and Miranda fight they're way through the mechs and locates Veetor in a room. Veetor showed them what happened to the human colony. Upon arriving at the Normandy, Jacob goes to his post in the armory. The Assassin After Thane Krios was recruited, Jacob shows a disliking to Thane, because he is an assassin. Missing Father When Shepard talks to Jacob after Horizon, he tells Shepard he has received a disturbing message through Cerberus channels. His father, Ronald Taylor, went missing ten years ago along with the starship he was serving on, the Hugo Gernsback. But now a distress signal from the Hugo Gernsback has been detected from a planet in the Alpha Draconis system. Jacob is, not surprisingly, eager to investigate and discover if his father is still alive. Jacob finds out that his father controlled his own people and lived like a king. Jacob can give his father a gun to commit suicide. Suicide Mission Jacob can be chosen as a leader for the other squad. Jacob can die during the suicide mission if he isn't loyal or is chosen for the wrong jobs. Romance Jacob is a possible romantic partner for the female Commander Shepard. Unlike Kaidan Alenko, Jacob does not show any interest in Shepard. When she brings up the idea of them getting more intimate, he admits that he did not consider her an "option" — presumably because he did not know her well enough, thought she was out of his league, or was discouraged by the fact that she is his commanding officer. Shepard replies to that by stating she's interested and "that should be enough to get things going". In between missions he will have brief conversations, eventually leading to him mentioning his father. Regardless of the outcome after completing Jacob's loyalty mission, he will be more personal with Shepard; now his father's fate is behind him, he can focus on more important things, namely their mission and Shepard. If Shepard asks how he's handling the fate of his father, he'll admit that he's fine and that it's not a concern anymore. He switches the conversation so that he asks Shepard what she's letting eat away at her, to which she has various responses. Shepard can admit she's lonely — her entire team broke apart and changed, but her mind is the same as it was two years ago. Jacob comments that he feels sorry for them and they probably only changed because they lost her. Shepard can also admit feelings of guilt at the losses she could not prevent. Jacob praises her for her compassion and says without it, she will become like the Illusive Man — someone who never feels guilt anymore. He takes her hands in his and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. When approaching the Omega 4 Relay, Jacob will go to Shepard. He comments that there is a heavy risk sneaking into the Commander's quarters, but the prize is well worth it. Depending on Shepard's initial response, Jacob may or may not admit that he loves her. Shepard's first Renegade response will get Jacob to confess his love for her. If both Shepard and Jacob survive the mission, Shepard can approach Jacob and ask how he's doing. Jacob will take her into his arms and kiss her, saying that there are no words, but he's looking forward to spending some time with her. Shepard can reply likewise or she can call off the entire relationship. Lair of the Shadow Broker Jacob will be briefly mentioned by Liara T'Soni when she catches up with Shepard on the Normandy. Mass Effect 3 Ex-Cerberus Scientists If Jacob survives after the assault against the Collectors, he begins to see Cerberus for what it really is and leaves the organization. He spends some time in the Mediterranean after that. All that fresh air and the meditation makes him see the importance of believing in what he is fighting for and the need for a personal touch with it. Back in 2185, he met Dr. Brynn Cole, a Cerberus scientist, through a mutual friend in Cerberus' Mumbai cell. He found a lot in common between them, and a year later Dr. Cole approaches him again requesting his help and protection for a group of scientists who had also become disaffected with Cerberus. Jacob lends his assistance, and a relationship blossoms between them along the way. They sought refuge at a secret location on Gellix, but unfortunately Cerberus finds their hiding place and attacks it. If Shepard chooses to assist them, Shepard finds Jacob wounded trying to hold off the Cerberus assault. Shepard carries Jacob into the base and learns about his relationship with Brynn. If a female Shepard had previously romanced Jacob, she confronts Jacob about it but he defends himself by asking whether Shepard "wanted him to wait forever", referring to the time she allowed herself to be placed under arrest for an indefinite period of time by the Alliance. After speaking with Brynn, it is revealed that Jacob is still in love with Shepard, but nothing ever comes out of it. Since the refugees' defense capabilities were disabled in the attack, Jacob volunteers to fix them. Shepard takes up the job instead, citing Jacob's injury, so Jacob offers to guide the Commander through radio. The job accomplished, with everyone else evacuated and having regained some of his strength, Jacob pulls Shepard out of Cerberus' line of fire much later when their troops have begun overrunning the now-empty base. He declines Shepard's invitation to return to the Normandy, preferring to remain with the scientists. Jacob ships out with the ex-Cerberus scientists aiding with the Crucible project, lending his support in whatever way he can. His job includes guarding the scientists' families, finding them places to bunk, and giving intel on Cerberus activities as well as participating in missions against them. Mass Effect 3: Citadel If Shepard's team rescued Jacob and the other ex-Cerberus scientists from Gellix and if Shepard had been in a relationship with Jacob, she and Jacob can discuss their now-broken relationship. As is the case with their similar conversation on Gellix, Shepard can choose to be diplomatic or confrontational. Shepard has the opportunity to slap Jacob by choosing a renegade interrupt. If Shepard does so, Jacob responds by saying "I probably deserve that." If Shepard had romanced someone before Jacob and confronts him on leaving her, Jacob will snidely comment on how she had been in a prior relationship when their romance began; otherwise, Jacob will be apologetic and concede that he's perhaps more like his father than he thought. Jacob can assist Shepard in the Armax Arsenal Arena after Shepard retakes the Normandy. He may also send an email during the Commander's downtime, asking to meet outside the Castle Arcade in Silversun Strip. If Shepard obliges, Jacob greets the Commander at the entrance when a couple of kids ask him for more credits. Shepard asks who they are, and Jacob reveals he volunteered to take them on for the weekend as their parents were MIA. With R&R on their heads they enter the arcade looking for a "game of skill" to play, and soon enough Jacob settles for Shattered Eezo. Jacob declares that he has to take Shepard down on the game because the kids he's with look up to him. Shepard can either win the game or let Jacob win, trading trash talk all the while. In case of the latter, Jacob suspects his former Commander actually let him win, and in case of the former, Shepard rubs the victory in his face. Either way, they set off to grab some food afterward, with Jacob buying. Shepard can invite Jacob over to the big party. At the first phase of the party, Jacob hangs out with EDI and Joker at the bar, indignant at Joker's portrayal of Cerberus as "incompetent" during his time with the organization. Joker inquires if he has proposed to Brynn yet, and Jacob replies he hasn't since he wanted the occasion done right. His plan involves having Shepard sneak him and Brynn into the Council chambers, they do a picnic under the cherry blossoms, and the question gets popped at the right moment. Turning to EDI, Jacob asks her if she ever gets hassled for being an AI, and EDI mimics one of Avina's standard replies in return. Jacob is amused, noting he asked the bot for directions to the apartment. If Shepard speaks to him, Jacob just says he's grateful for being invited, is approving of the new crew Shepard assembled, and promises to have fun. At the second phase of the party, in an energetic setting Jacob hangs out with Liara and James on the balcony, listening to the two bicker about which is superior to the other: biotics or physical conditioning. In a quiet setting, Jacob hangs out near the poker table with Liara and James Vega, discussing the differences between the SSV Normandy and the SR-2. If Tali is around, she's doing audiovisual charades of the two ships' various systems, and Jacob even comments she nailed her impression of the SR-2's ventilation systems accurately. At the third phase of the party, if the mood was set to dancing, Jacob is either winning a push-up contest against Vega in the balcony or simply content in watching Liara T'Soni demonstrate biotic supremacy - depending on which side Shepard took during the second phase. In either case, everyone breaks into dance after Shepard checks in on them. When the group photo call goes out to all the guests, Jacob positions himself at the very center, left of Steve Cortez. The morning after the party, he's doing sit-ups by the exercise room, going at around a thousand and eighty-somethings by the time Shepard checks in. Final Battle If Shepard speaks to Jacob before the final battle, Jacob will suggest to go to a bar in Rio to celebrate their victory against the Reapers. Final Fate If Shepard merged organic and synthetic life, Jacob will be seen with Brynn. However, if Shepard destroyed or controlled the Reapers, Jacob will be seen talking to Alliance personnel. Allies *Miranda Lawson *Commander Shepard *Grunt *Legion *Samara *Kasumi Goto *Zaeed Massani *Jack *James Vega *Javik *Joker *EDI *Mordin Solus *Urdnot Wrex *Batha *Tali *Garrus Vakarian *Thane Krios *Nax *Steve Cortez *Samantha Traynor *Kelly Chambers *Lakshmi Enemies *Reapers *Cerberus *The Illusive Man *Torthak *Ish *Illo Nazario *Jath'Amon Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Biotics Category:Soldiers Category:Marines Category:Mass Effect Foundation Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Cerberus Category:Alliance Category:Determinant